


Twins

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Family, Cancer, Carring Party Members, F/M, Family Image, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Has Family, The Party Loves Steve Harrington, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Steve Harrington has always wanted a family. A sibling to take care of. Someone to be there for him, too. So when he gets a letter to his aunt saying he has a twin sister, well, things don't go well in the Harrington family. But Steve is determined to take care of his sister, despite the disability his father seems to be ashamed of.





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite work, but meh.

            “Hey Steve,” Dustin beamed as Steve opened his front door. “I took the liberty to grab your mail for you. Hope you don’t mind.”

            The other five kids quickly pushed past Steve with their D&D stuff. It was winter break, and this had become an almost familiar thing for Steve. Steve wasn’t entirely sure how it started, but all Six kids started to hang out at his house after the events of the tunnels. Even El. It helped that Steve’s parents were never home, and on he off chance they would come home, they wouldn’t think anything was off about El. So El had been dropped off earlier, currently eating a dinner Steve had whipped up.

            “Food first,” Steve stated as he flipped through the letters.

            There were a few bills, Steve figured he would deal with those first. There were a few other letters. Business partners and other people trying to get in touch with his parents. He’d always send them letters back informing them that his parents were not in resident and where to reach them. He wasn’t the best at writing, but he was good at writing these letters.  

            He spread the letters on the counter, pulling out the money he kept stashed for the purpose of paying bills. As he worked pulled out the total for each Bill, he noticed a particular letter. A letter from his Aunt Hannah to his parents.

            Well his parents weren’t home, and he hadn’t seen his Aunt Hannah in years. So he tore open the letter and leaned against the counter to prepare to read.

_Dear John,_

_It’s been a long time my dear brother, and I have done everything I can. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. I was diagnosed with cancer a few months back and despite treatment, I have been given four months to live. You can understand why this is a problem._

_I can’t take care of your daughter anymore. I don’t have the strength, and with her own problems, it has made it harder for us to care for each other. Though she tries. She really does. I am writing this to let you know that it is time for you to see her again._

_And I know you don’t care. I know your wife doesn’t care. I honestly don’t know what possessed either of you to have children in the first place. And I can guess it’s been a while since you even last saw your son. But Steve has a right to know. He’s already 18, an adult. You can’t keep hiding the truth from him. And since I know you will not take care of her, I hope Steve will._

_She’s a bright girl, your Emily. Being confined to a wheel chair hasn’t stopped her from trying to live her life. I don’t know how you could be ashamed of her. And I bet Steve has become a handsome young man, if he is anything like his twin._

_Emily cannot live on her own, and I can no longer care for her._

_Please John, tell Steve. He deserves to know, if nothing else._

_Your Sister,_

_Hannah_

            Steve wasn’t even aware he had fallen to his knees until he found Mike and Max shaking him calling his name. He looked at them, but it was like his brain couldn’t process the words coming out of their mouths. All six kids were trying to speak to him, and El was reaching for the letter that was clasped between his shaky hands.

            He aunt was dying. He had a sister. She was crippled. His parents had lied. He had a _twin_ sister. He had a twin sister he never knew about who was crippled and shunned by their parents.

            El must have read the letter because the kids had stopped trying to talk to him and were all staring at the piece of paper wide eyed. It was amazing how a piece of paper could suddenly change your whole life. Mike was clearly explaining things to El based on her confused look. Max was rushing to living room, and Dustin was wrapping Steve in a hug. Steve wasn’t even aware he had been crying until Will started to use a washcloth to dry his face. Lucas was peeking around the corner, talking frantically into the phone.

            And then Steve was standing, moving to his father’s study where there was a private phone. He needed to hear the truth from his _father._

            He got into a fight with his father’s knew secretary. Because of course John Harrington would not tell the new secretary he was sleeping with that he had a son. Or a daughter. That was just a total turn off. It made Steve sick to think he might have once turned out like his father. The secretary nearly hung up on Steve until Steve heard his father’s voice on the other side, muffled but clearly his father’s voice.

            _“What do you want Steven?” his father asked, clearly sounding bored._

            “When exactly were you going to tell me that I had a sister?” Steve growled into the phone. “No, better yet. When were you going to tell me that I had a twin sister who was crippled and living with an aunt I wasn’t aware was even still alive?”

            _John sighed. “Hannah got in touch with you?”_

            “No,” Steve sassed back. “She’s been trying to get in touch with you. By the way dad, your own sister has been diagnosed with cancer and is going to die in about four months. Something tells me your secretary has been hiding things from you.”

            Steve could feel the tension on the other end of the phone. Then the sound was muffled and his father was clearly talking to his secretary quite harshly. Then he was screaming that she was fired and that he would make sure her reputation was ruined.

            If there was one thing John Harrington cared about other than his stupid business, it was his little sister.

            _“Steven-”_

            “Don’t you dare _Steven_ me,” Steve snapped into the phone. “All you’ve ever cared about was your perfect image. So when I wasn’t perfect, you cut me out. When mom wasn’t perfect, you started sleeping with whatever secretary you could get. And now it turns out that you just dumped my sister on your sister because she wasn’t born perfect. Now tell me I’m wrong?”

            John sighed on the other side.

            _“You’re not.”_

            Steve growled. “I want the address,” he stated firmly. “I want it now.”

            _“Steven-”_

            “You don’t get to call me that anymore,” Steve growled. “Address. Now.”

            Address in hand, Steve moved out of the study and came face to face with El. She hugged him, letting him sink into her embrace with hugs only she knew how to give. Then there five other kids just sort of hugging him.

            “We couldn’t get ahold of anyone,” Lucas stated sadly as Max draped a blanket over Steve. “At least, nobody we trust enough to tell.”

            “It’s okay,” Steve chuckled. “But it means you guys won’t be able to stay at my house for a bit. I have to go get her.”

            “We can come,” El stated excitedly.

            “Nope,” Steve shook his head. “That is kidnapping. And I really do not want to get arrested for kidnapping before I meet my sister.”

            “But I can find her,” El pointed out. “I can help.”

            “She has a point,” Dustin pointed out. “And it isn’t kidnapping if you have parent consent.”

            “True, but the answer is still no,” Steve stated as he extracted himself from the kids and moved to his room. “Besides, I have an address. And I don’t exactly have a picture of my sister for El to find her with.”

            “Couldn’t she just use your face?” Max pointed out. “I mean, if you are twins, wouldn’t you look the same.”

            “Not if they are fraternal twins,” Dustin stated. “It doesn’t always work with fraternal twins.”

            “I want to try,” El stated firmly. “Please.”

            And darn those dumb puppy eyes. How can someone say no to the girl who lost her childhood? You really can’t. A few seconds later and El has a makeshift blindfold on as the TV runs static.

            “Wheelchair?” El says like a question.

            “A chair with two wheels,” Mike whispered into her ear.

            “Emily,” El breathes. “Reading a book.”

            Suddenly, the radio Mike hardly parts with burst to life.

            _“Hello,” a female voice asked. “Is someone there?”_

            And this was the first time Steve got to hear his sisters voice. El didn’t answer Emily, but she was frowning as she tugged the address from Steve’s hands.

            “Old address,” she stated and began to scribble the new address.

            Steve was going to murder his father.

\-----------------------------------

            Steve threw his suitcase in the trunk of his car and prepared to slide into the driver’s side when he saw El racing up the driveway.

            “No,” Steve stated firmly. No amount of puppy dog eyes would sway him this time. “You can’t come. We’ve been over this.”

            “I wanted to wish you luck,” El beamed as she tackled Steve in a fierce hug.

            “Okay kid,” Steve smiled and hugged back. “But I really need to go.”

            El nodded, beamed at Steve, and raced down to where the police blazer was waiting. Steve was on the road faster than he could release a breath. He wondered if his father knew he had given his son the wrong address. And if that was the case, he would have to get there as soon as possible. He hardly stopped on his way to the address El had given him, and he scowled as he pulled up to the address and a fancy car was parked in the drive way.

            “Steve?”

            His Aunt Hannah had been the one to open the door, watching Steve with surprised eyes. And Steve smiles sadly at her aunt who was standing there looking frail.

            “Hey,” Steve smiled and leaned into her embrace. “Where is she?”

            Hannah’s eyes widened and Steve had every intention of murder tonight.

            “Get. Off. Her.”

            Steve was standing in the doorway of the living room. His father, no, _John_ was crouching in front of a girl that shared Steve’s face. He was cupping her jaw as she watched him, surprised and wary. But her gaze was even more surprised as she took in Steve.

            “Steven-”

            “No,” Steve stalked forward and yanked his father away from his sister. “You don’t get to do this. Not after you lied to me about my _twin._ Not after you dumped her on your own sister because she was crippled. Not after you told me you didn’t care.”

            “Dad?” Emily asked softly. “What is he talking about?”

            Before John could talk, Steve had his hand on his father’s chest. “You going to tell her the truth or are you going to lie to her like you did to me my whole life?”

            John glared at Steve, but he sat on the couch and told them both the truth. How he was ashamed of a crippled child. How he wanted Emily gone. How Hannah offered to take care of Emily. How Judy, his own wife, never looked at him the same way after that. How he lied to both his children. How he was going to dump Emily in some hospital for the rest of her life.

            Steve found himself sitting on the patio beside Emily in her wheelchair after that talk.

            “I’ve always wanted a sibling,” Steve finally decided to say. “Someone I could look after. Take care of. You know?”

            Emily let out a dry chuckle. “And now you’re stuck with me.”

            “Stuck?” Steve whipped his head towards his sister. “What do you mean, stuck?”

            “Look at me, Steven,” Emily motioned to herself. To her wheelchair. “I’m a freak. A cripple. Nobody wants to hang out with me. Our own father thought I was a disgrace from birth.”

            “Yeah, well, dad never really cared much about me either,” Steve huffed out, clasping one of Emily’s hands. “And please don’t call me Steven. No one calls me that. It’s just Steve.”

            “Dad calls you Steven.”

            “Well dad can take a flying leap at himself,” Steve hissed. “He hasn’t been my dad in years.”

            “Then I haven’t really been your sister,” Emily pointed out.

            “That’s different,” Steve stated flatly. “Dad had a choice and he left us to rot. We never had a chance to get to know each other.”

            Hannah convinced Steve to stay for a week. To actually get to know Emily. Steve agrees and spend his time getting to know his sister. He learned that despite the wheelchair, she liked to be independent. He learned that she loves to read, and that _The Princess Bride_ was not a girly book. He learned that she makes a great assistant chef. He learns that she had a heart larger than anyone he’s ever met. And he learned that she hates herself.

            “She tried to commit suicide once,” Aunt Hannah was explaining. “When she was twelve. She hasn’t tried it since, but I worry.”

            Steve lifted Emily out of her chair the night of that confession, much to Emily’s protest, and held her close. He sobbed into her hair that night, telling her he didn’t want her to die when he’d just found her. She didn’t say anything to that, but she ran her hands through his hair.

            John Harrington sent Hannah to a hospital at the end of the week, and Steve got Emily in his BMW and drove her to the house.

            “There are stairs,” Steve told her. “In the house. I could see if I can talk mom into getting us a new house or something. All the bedrooms are upstairs. But I can carry you if you like. I don’t mind.”

            Emily was quiet, and Steve wasn’t sure if she was contemplating or sad to be leaving. It was about two hours in when Emily spoke.

            “You don’t have to take care of me,” she stated softly. “Just let dad send me away.”

            And Steve gripped her hand. “That isn’t happening. I _want_ to take care of you.”

            Emily looked unsure about what to say to that.

\----------------------------

            It took a few weeks, but Emily seemed to adjust to the house, and Steve carried her up the stairs every night. He kept bringing up the possibility of a new house, but she would just smile and shake her head. He hadn’t taken her to meet his friends yet, mainly because he was afraid of how she would react. But then Hopper needed him to babysit El, so he agreed.

            “Her name is Jane,” he told Emily. “But our weird group calls her El. She had a bad childhood before she came to Hopper. If it can even be called a childhood. Anyways, there might be a bunch of other middle schoolers coming soon too. Just so you know.”

            “Okay,” Emily shrugged. “Does that mean we need to make more food?”

            Steve grinned at her, leaned to peck her forehead, and stood up. He hated talking down to her. Always did his best to get on her level by standing on his knees. They were twins, and in his eyes, that made them equals. Disability aside.

            “Thanks again, Harrington,” Hopper nodded as El entered the house with a bounce in her step. “Sorry to spring this on you.”

            “It’s fine,” Steve grinned. “You know I’d die for those kids.”

            “Please don’t,” Hopper joked.

            “Hi.”

            Hopper and Steve turned to see El smiling at Emily before hugging the older girl. Emily was a bit surprised but hugged El back.

            “You must be Emily,” Hopper smiled. “Chief Jim Hopper. But everyone calls me Hopper or Hop.”

            “It’s good to meet you,” Emily shook his hand as El pulled away.

            “Wish I could stay, but duty calls,” Hopper hummed, patting Steve on the shoulder before he left.

            “Can I try?” El asked as she motioned to Emily’s wheelchair.

            Again, Emily was surprised. But a laugh fell off her lips as she nodded at her. El quickly scrambled into Emily’s lap and let Emily tell her how to use the wheelchair. Steve laughed as they ran into a few things, but El was beaming, and Emily was smiling brighter than Steve had seen.

            The kids came by later, and Steve learned that his sister was a complete nerd. Well, she said it was more geek. She wasn’t as into the things the boys were. She preferred fantasy over the wonders of science. She was more into English. Reading and writing. Which is the only reason Steve got any college essays done and sent in. He asked Emily if she planned on sending in college letters and she just shook her head.

            “Schools aren’t always fair to people like me,” she hummed sadly. “There is no point.”

            Steve hated that thought. She ended up writing college letters anyways. Just to appease Steve. The two of them ended up writing about how they recently met each other. It made a good essay, better than the basketball and the war story he had tried.

            Though not as good as the story of the Upside Down. But he couldn’t use that one.

\----------------------------

            Eventually, winter break came to an end. Steve spent both Christmas and New Years with family for the first time in years. Their mother even came by for Christmas. But with the break over, the twins were going to start their last year of school together. And it was no secret that Steve suddenly had a twin sister.

            “You must be Emily,” Nancy greeted them at his car the next day. “I’m Nancy Wheeler. My brother Mike has told me a lot about you.”

            “Well, well, well,” the sound of Billy Hargrove’s voice stopped Emily from greeting Nancy. “So this is the crippled sister of King Steve.”

            “And you’re the idiot with a big mouth,” Emily shot back.

            A giant “oooooh” rang out from the crowd that had followed Billy over. Steve wondered if his sister had a death wish.

            “Big words for a little girl,” Billy taunted.

            “Small threats for a lazy King,” Emily stated back. “Let me guess, you’re one of those people with insecurities and traumas hidden in your past. Mom probably died. Dad probably became a jerk. You hate your life and belittle others to cope with the anger. The stereotypical high school bully.”

            “Watch yourself, Harrington,” Billy growled at Steve’s sister as he jerked her chair forward and got in her face. “King Steve would probably be really upset if something happened to you.”

            Emily leaned forward, keeping her voice low so that only Billy could hear her. Whatever she said made Billy shoved Emily’s chair back harshly. She would have fallen over had Steve not dove for her. Emily just sort of glared at Billy as Steve pulled her out of the guy’s reach. Billy eventually tsked and walked off.

            No one was quite sure what to make of the encounter.

            Emily seemed relatively fine through the school day, though Steve wasn’t really sure. They shared different classes, so Steve was unsure what was up with her. But she seemed relatively alright when he got chances to see her. That didn’t stop him from worrying.

            And he completely freaked out when he realized his sister had a bruise on her arm.

            “The chair fell,” she explained. “I went with it.”

            “Alright,” Steve nodded as he cupped the bruised skin gently. “Care to tell me why the chair fell.”

            Emily did not want to tell him, and that was all the explanation Steve needed. He skipped basketball practice that day in favor of taking Emily home. He’d been debating on quitting for some time now. What point was there in being team captain and playing basketball if no one listened. He’d talk to the coach tomorrow.

            “I’m fine, Steve,” Emily tried to soothe. “Really. This always happens no matter where I go.”

            That wasn’t making Steve feel any better.

            The next day, Steve walked into the school with Emily and they separated. Steve went to his locker and made a bee-line for the gym. He knew where that was where he would find the coach.

            “So you’re quitting for your sister?” the coach asked, not at all sounding impressed.

            “Partly,” Steve stated. “But let’s be honest coach. Our first game is in a week, and all the team has done so far is ridicule me. What is the point of being team captain if your team can’t even respect you?”

            Coach sighed.

            “Emily getting bullied by my teammates isn’t the main reason,” Steve stated. “But it was the deciding factor. Just get Billy to be team captain. He’s a better player than I am.”

            “Just because he tosses you around the court doesn’t mean you are a bad player,” the coach scoffed. “You are still the best player on this team Harrington. Hargrove is too selfish to be a good player. What makes you the best is that you work for your team and try to play on their strengths. That is why I chose you as captain.”

            “Yeah, well, the only strengths I’ve managed to draw out of anyone was the ability to mock,” Steve scoffed. “Have a good season coach. I won’t be joining this time.”

            “What about colleges,” coach tried one last effort.

            “Like any college is going to accept me with my grades,” Steve laughed flatly. “See you in gym coach.”

            He could feel the coach watch him as he left. During gym, Steve didn’t bother getting changed, and instead stood by the coach’s side, discussing odd topics to pass the time. Several people shot him odd looks.

            “Come on Harrington,” Tommy taunted from across the court. “I didn’t think a bruised ego counted as an illness.”

            “I’m afraid Mr. Harrington is no longer on the basketball team,” coach yelled across the gym.

            That got everyone quiet. The people playing instantly stopped and stared at Steve. Not that Steve cared. Even Billy was glaring at Steve.

            “So you’re chickening out?” Billy spat at him.

            “Nope,” Steve stated. “I just don’t see the point in leading a team that thinks I’m nothing but garbage. Congratulations, Hargrove, you got what you wanted.”

            The bell rang, and Steve left the gym for his next class. Emily frowned at him as they went home, but didn’t say anything. Not till they got home.

            “Was it me?”

            “No,” Steve laughed at her comment. “No. It was the team. I’ve been meaning to quit for a while.”

            “But you were team captain,” Emily pointed out.

            “What use is a captain if no one listens,” Steve hummed back.

            Hawkins High lost their first game. Big time. Steve didn’t see the game, but he heard the rumors the next day. He walked into gym class the day after the game to see the entire class arguing.

            “They’ve been at it since last night,” coach sighed to Steve.

            “Ah.”

            Because that is all Steve can think to say. He ends up sitting with some of the girls that day. They talk about some new movie and how Steve took Emily to see it over the break.      Jessica Campbell and Betty North if he remembers correctly. And they were talking about “Dune”. Steve had no idea that girls were into that sort of thing, but Jessica and Betty found Kyle MacLachlan hot.

            Then the shouting got louder and Steve was done.

            “Enough!” Steve shot up and marched down the bleachers. “Alright! Enough! It was no one person’s fault you lost that game! The problem is, none of you know how to work as a team! And until you all get your act together, you will be the laughing stock of the basketball league! So stopped fighting and figure out how to work together!”

            Speech done Steve spun back around and went back to Jessica and Betty, who went back to talking about Dune. He ended up introducing the two to Emily, who ended up recommending _The Princess Bride_ to the girls as Steve spent the afternoon doing homework. He was glad Emily had friends now.

\----------------------------

            Steve was holding Emily in the pool, both relaxing on the step of the shallow end as the six kids played at a distance. It helped that the pool was heated, or they would be freezing to death. Joyce was watching them from inside, and Nancy and Jonathan were sipping hot chocolate as they relaxed on lawn chairs. Nancy still wasn’t all that comfortable around the pool, but she was getting there. Hopper had work, so he didn’t get to join them this time.

            What none of them expected was for Tommy to round into the backyard.

            “We need to talk,” Tommy stated firmly.

            Emily and Steve shared a look before he quickly lifted them both out and led Tommy into the house with Emily in his arms. Joyce was kind enough to give them their space by stepping out of the house.

            “Billy’s a jerk.”

            Steve had to scoff. “Really,” he quipped sarcastically. “I had no idea.”

            Tommy scowled. It turned out that Carol had been cheating on Tommy with Billy for the last week. Emily left the room during that conversation and returned with hot chocolate. Tommy took it with a mumbled thanks. Part of Steve was surprised by the news. Tommy and Carol had always been close. For as long as Steve had known them, they were perfect for each other. Tommy said he came to the conclusion he had no one else to go to after he broke up with Carol.

            And as Tommy joined them for dinner that night, he found himself melting into the affection of Joyce Byers. Steve, Tommy, and Carol had bonded as kids because they felt alone and neglected by their parents. So like Steve, Tommy couldn’t resist the caring hands of a mother figure who was willingly being caring.

            “I see why you like them,” Tommy chuckled later that night. “I thought you were crazy.”

            “Pretty sure I’m a little crazy,” Steve laughed softly. “I mean, too of my best friends are my ex and her new boyfriend. Somethings got to be wrong, right?”

            Tommy grinned and gave a playful shove. Steve missed this.

            He and Tommy became the dynamic duo again, with a slightly different friend group. Emily, of course hung around them. Jessica and Betty were frequent members of their friend group too. There are a few guys from basketball and a few other people who hang out. Steve’s one rule now is that if they don’t like the kids, they can’t stay. They’ve kicked several people out of the “friend group” as Emily calls it, for that specific reason.

\-----------------------------

            College letters come back, and apparently, the story was enough to impress. They got into several colleges, though Steve got a few rejection letters too. Emily got one rejection, and they were both quite sure it wasn’t because of her grades. Things were looking up.

            “Thank you,” Emily said one day.

            “For what?” Steve asked. The statement had come out of the blue.

            “For being my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back and write a second part for this. I just couldn't figure out how to end it right.


End file.
